


Choices

by CapricornHunter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Featuring the Two Idiots, Gen, Non-Binary!Author, OC Author, Regal Believer, Snow Knows, Swan-Mills Family, pre-Swan Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornHunter/pseuds/CapricornHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the success of Operation: Mongoose, Regina is one step closer to finally obtaining what she truly desires. However, some startling revelations from both the Author and her son lead Regina to believe that her happy ending might be closer than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this AU after the first two episodes of 4B.

That was a most unexpected turn of events.

Regina opened her eyes and found herself in a large, sparsely furnished room with a high ceiling and recently varnished hardwood floors, evidenced by the sharp smell permeating the air. The walls were painted a neutral coffee colour and completely bare, save for expensive-looking crown molding running the perimeter of the ceiling.

On the far wall opposite her, Regina could make out a tiny bar, but instead of alcohol there were all different types of coffee and other ingredients for making specialty drinks: flavoured syrups, sauce toppings, and machines for heating up milk and water. A few shelves held several multi-coloured canisters, and the names revealed them to be various types of teas.

Just looking at the bar was enough to cause a craving for hot, liquid caffeine.

In the middle of the room was a large skylight directly above a small round coffee table. It was nothing too ornate, but it had a dark, rich stain and it looked hand-crafted. Two equally plain and similarly stained chairs sat next to the table. One of them was occupied.

The figure sitting in the chair was rather plain looking, matching the décor of the room. They were wearing a pair of faded jeans that were slightly torn at the knees, heavily worn black shoes, and a dull grey jacket. The person was sipping from a rather large mug and held a pen in their left hand; a large book was lying open on the table in front of them.

"It's not very often I get visitors," the figure spoke, a slight accent noticeable in their voice. It was a pleasant sound, light and airy, and it would give no one cause for alarm.

Regina flinched slightly, forgetting herself while studying her surroundings. She straightened up to her full height and squared her shoulders, taking on a more regal persona.

"Who are you?" she asked, authority clear in her tone. "And what is this place? I want to know how I got here." Her fingers twitched when the figure merely chuckled and took another sip from their mug.

"Even after all this time, you are still the Queen, aren't you?" they asked, a smug smirk on thin lips. Dark eyes narrowed.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I will not tolerate anyone speaking to me in such a manner. Now tell me what this place is, or you will soon find out just how-" She stopped mid-sentence, having raised a hand to conjure a menacing fireball, but was shocked to realize that she had no access to her magic. Opening and closing her fist several times while in extreme concentration produced no effect. With a small cry of outrage, Regina turned her venomous glare towards the person still seated at the table.

"What did you do?" she growled in a low voice, stalking closer towards them.

"I did nothing," came the smooth response. "Magic does not work here. At least, everyone else's doesn't." Now that Regina was closer, she could make out the person's features more clearly. Unruly, shaggy bronze hair partially hid bright grey eyes from view. Soft features seemed to clash slightly with a strong jawline, and they were as pale as a ghost.

"Who are you?" Regina asked once more, this time her voice betraying her curiosity. This did not go unnoticed. The figure finally decided to stand, and Regina took note of the obvious height difference between them, and the gangly limbs of her 'host'.

"Over the years I have been referred to by quite a few things, most of which I would rather not repeat. But you, Regina Mills, may call me the Author." The figure smirked upon seeing Regina's shocked expression.

"Ah, where are my manners. Come, sit," the Author instructed, gesturing to the chair opposite their own. "A drink, perhaps? I can make anything you would like."

"You… I finally found you," Regina stated in a soft voice, slowly making her way to the proffered chair but hesitating before finally sitting.

"Oh, I know," they responded. "Drink?"

Regina shook her head lightly and blinked a few times before snapping out of her reverie. This was her chance, and she needed to be sharp and aware.

"No, thank you." The Author shrugged their shoulders and sat down as well. They leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. Relaxed.

Regina, while attempting to remain calm and stoic on the outside, was filled with a nervous excitement. After weeks spent pouring over that ridiculous book and searching the library for any clue as to the author's whereabouts, she had finally found him.

…Or her. Admittedly, it was difficult to tell.

"You obviously know who I am," the former queen began, infusing as much confidence in her tone as she could. "And while you have introduced yourself as the Author… Who exactly are you?"

The Author raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by the question, but not at all surprised by it.

"You want to know my name."

"To be direct, yes."

"That is something I would rather keep to myself," the Author stated, voice light but eyes steely. Regina stared back, her own gaze unwavering, but after a few moments she looked down momentarily in acquiescence before looking back up.

"Very well." There was a long pause before she said anything more. "Where are Emma and Henry? And how exactly did I get…wherever I am?" She paused for a moment before adding, "I did not expect so modern a setting for someone who wrote fairytales." Regina glanced around the room and eyed the espresso bar as if to further illustrate her point.

"Oh, well, I do like to be in an environment that stimulates creativity and where all my needs are met, including caffeine," the Author responded with a smirk. At the blank look they received they cleared their throat and continued on. "But do not worry about Emma and Henry. They are safe. I just left them on the… other side. As for how you got here, I brought you over."

"So you knew I was looking for you."

"Of course. You'll find that, due to my _unique_ position in life, I know a great many things." Grey eyes sparkled and Regina felt as if this was some sort of game. She certainly did not want to play.

"Then you already know why I am here. I think we can skip the pleasantries."

"I suppose we could," the Author responded. "Although I thought that, since you troubled yourself by coming all this way, we could engage in some interesting conversation. After all, I don't normally reveal myself to others."

They both sat silently then, Regina staring at the Author while they scribbled a few notes in the book, taking the occasional sip from their mug.

"I want you to write me a happy ending." The Author looked up curiously at Regina before setting the pen down and laying their hands flat on the table. It was not quite the demand the Author was expecting from the darker brunette, but it certainly wasn't a request either.

"What makes you so sure you deserve one?" they questioned casually.

Regina clenched her fists as mixed feelings of anger, sadness, and some self-loathing swirled in her stomach and nearly bubbled to the surface. Some part of her was anticipating a response like this, but it was still difficult to hear.

"Some people-" she began, but paused as she really thought about what she wanted to say. Or, perhaps, what she _should_ say. "…Most people might believe that I don't. There are those who cannot forgive what I've done, and most likely never will. While I do not regret my actions, I do… I do feel some remorse for the things I have done over the years."

The Author listened intently, soaking in every word and studying every one of Regina's gestures and expressions. This, they knew, was something rare to which not many people would ever bear witness.

"I'm trying. I…I want to be a good person. Before it was just for my son, but now it's also for me. As well as-" She stopped then, suddenly feeling self-conscious as she thought of another person who meant almost as much to her.

The Author, for their part, remained silent, content to simply observe and patiently wait for more.

"I've changed," she stated confidently. "I'm _still_ changing. I know this, and I have people who believe in and trust me. After everything I've seen and been through, I want things to change. Not just for me as a person, but for my life as a whole. I want to be happy."

The Author nodded slowly and Regina could feel a slight sting in her eyes as a memory surfaced. The last time she said those words resulted in her losing the thing she once loved most.

"I understand, Regina," the Author responded. "Being happy; it's all you've ever really wanted."

Regina simply nodded, momentarily at a loss for what else to say. The Author sensed this and continued.

"I only asked because I wanted to see your reasoning behind this little adventure."

"And what have you learned? Do _you_ think I deserve one?" Regina asked, her voice suddenly icy. The Author was quiet for a moment, expecting this type of response.

"It does not matter what I think you do or do not deserve," they answered calmly. "What matters is what you want, and what you are prepared to do to attain it."

"If what you think doesn't matter, why haven't you written a happy ending for me?" Regina could feel the frustration bleeding through into her voice, and she was sure the ever-perceptive figure sitting across from her would pick up on it.

The Author sighed then, pushing their mug away, closing the book soundly, and leaning back into the chair once more. They crossed their arms and chewed on their lip for a moment before deciding how best to approach this.

"I don't decide what happens in your lives," the Author began. "Your life, your 'happy ending', is not dependent on what I write. Rather, my writing is a reflection of your life and your _choices_." They paused. "Do you remember the page Robin Hood 'found' in his bag while at the library that night?"

"Of course I remember. I ended up ripping it into several pieces and…taping it back together." Regina looked slightly uncomfortable at the admittance. The Author pressed on.

"Do you know why he 'found' it? I put it there. That page, it represents _possibility_! We cannot change the past, but our choices affect our futures.

"You wanted to find a way to Robin so badly, and I showed you that it _is_ possible. You two can be together, if you so desire," the Author added.

"But…? There is always an amendment somewhere…" Regina muttered bitterly.

"But, there are certain things interfering. There are _complications_. Allow me to explain. We all know that Robin's wife Marian was brought to Storybrooke, and thus complicated things greatly. A choice was made, and Robin chose to be with her out of duty rather than love. As Marian later suggested, this was, perhaps, not the best decision.

"And so you two were apart. But then Marian fell prey to the Snow Queen's magic, and another decision had to be made: do you save Marian and honour your previous agreement? Or do you take advantage of her situation and pursue a relationship?"

"I don't see what this has to do with-"

"Patience, Regina. Now, while you and Robin did engage in more amorous activities, Marian was saved and she decided to step aside if necessary. While she was confused and hurt, as one naturally would be after such an ordeal, she made her choice. And while it was painful to do so, she understood this was what needed to be done." The Author stopped long enough to drink from their mug, and used the opportunity to study Regina's reaction. Despite having a vast array of knowledge of these people, it was still difficult to correctly anticipate every little thing.

Placing the mug back on the table with a soft clink they continued.

"But then, against all of your wishes and desires, you let go of Robin so he could be with his wife when she needed him most. That was a great sacrifice on your part, Regina, but you knew it had to be this way. And so an act of kindness, Marian's relinquishment of her place beside Robin Hood, was met with an equally powerful act of kindness in giving Marian a new chance at life with her family."

This re-hashing of events was starting to grate on Regina's nerves.

"Yes, are you done giving me a detailed replay? I still don't see how-"

"Your _choices_ , Regina!" the Author interrupted, frustration beginning to cross their pale features now. "Don't you understand that it was your _choices_ that led you to this moment? It was the decisions you made that led to Robin Hood crossing that town line, never to return. It had nothing to do with me or what I could have possibly written."

"Then why does the book only have happy endings for the heroes? Why did you write it that way?" Regina asked through gritted teeth, a dark scowl on her face as she leaned forward. The Author raised an eyebrow at the obvious challenge, but took a deep breath to remain as calm as possible.

"I merely wrote the stories that I found most compelling, or from which I felt we could all learn a great lesson. Take Snow White and her Prince Charming-"

"No, you can't possibly expect me to sit here and listen to this drivel."

"If you wish for the answers you seek, you _will_ stay." The Author's eyes narrowed and Regina said nothing further. "Now, I trust you are most familiar with their particular story?"

"How could I not be? I spent years trying to destroy it."

"Of course. Then you know how they ended up at this particular point in their lives?"

"Yes," Regina huffed with an exaggerated roll of her dark eyes. The Author ignored it.

"Then you must understand that they chose to be together, Regina. They fought against the forces dead-set on keeping them apart and are together and happy today because of it."

"You're forgetting the fact that they share _True Love_ ; of course they would be together and sickeningly happy." The bitter hurt was evident in Regina's voice, and she did not try to hide it. There was no point. She was in a vulnerable state right now, and she felt that this author was explaining things in a roundabout way on purpose.

"Ah, while it is true they share a bond of the most powerful magic in existence, that magic alone is not enough."

"What do you mean?" she questioned suspiciously. As far as she knew, finding one's True Love was a guaranteed happy ending.

"It is possible to share True Love with someone and not be happy or even together. This can be caused by a number of reasons… For instance: Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip share True Love, as evidenced by his kiss awakening her from the Sleeping Curse. Are you aware that there is another who shares such a bond with the Princess?"

"No. Who is it?"

"It is Mulan, the warrior from another land and Phillip's closest friend," the Author revealed, taking a drink and frowning into their now empty mug.

"I thought you only had one True Love?" Regina mentioned as she watched the Author stand up and walk towards the bar, empty mug in hand.

"While it is certainly considered 'normal' and what is expected, there are those who have more than one," they explained, pouring coffee into their mug with a light sprinkle of sugar and a drop of milk. Stopping for a moment, they looked around the counter and finally reached for a small metallic canister. Squeezing the trigger, they swirled whipped cream over the top before adding, "Does your son Henry not share True Love between you and Emma Swan? Between _both_ of his mothers?"

"I thought we were talking about romantic love."

"It does not matter the type, Regina. You have True Love with your son, and you have True Love with another person in this world with whom you can be romantically involved." The Author took a sip from their drink and, satisfied with the taste, walked back to the table and sat down.

"You mean Robin?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. She found it strange that the Author didn't say his name, but purposely left the identity of her 'romantic' True Love vague.

The Author then looked up and gave a crooked grin, sparkling grey eyes studying Regina over their drink. This only confused Regina more and dark eyes narrowed in suspicion and irritation.

"You're getting off-track. What do those three have to do with Snow and Charming and their happiness?"

"It comes to choice once again, Regina. Mulan was going to confess her love for Aurora and hope for a positive outcome. In the end she decided not to, and thus eliminated any chance of being happy with the Princess.

"Similarly, Charming could have chosen to marry Princess Abigail when given the opportunity, but he did not. When you gave Snow White the poisoned apple, he could have left Snow to her demise if he believed all hope was lost. Before the breaking of your Dark Curse, Mary Margaret could have stayed away from David Nolan and allowed his fake marriage to Katherine to continue. Instead, they chose to fight for each other and their love, and now they are together to this day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, alright, this part makes sense. But they are still the heroes, and the villains never get a chance."

"Do you really believe that you are still a villain, Regina?" Regina was taken aback slightly when the Author leaned forward on the small table and sharp steely grey pierced into her. It was such a foreign feeling, to be stared at so intensely by someone like this. This never happened.

No. That was wrong. This did happen. It actually happened more often than she would like to admit. Staring back at the Author, all she saw in her mind's eye was a pair of intense forest green eyes.

"Well…no. I don't want to be," Regina answered softly. She wasn't a villain. She wasn't evil. Not anymore. There was someone who always made sure she knew that.

"And your actions thus far have shown that," the Author nodded with a nod of their head, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "The change and growth you have undergone since the Saviour came to Storybrooke is tremendous. You should be proud of yourself for that."

"I am… Emma and Henry are as well."

"Exactly."

Minutes passed. Neither person said a word, but Regina did mull over what the Author had explained thus far. It made sense. To a point, of course. However, she wanted to know what this author was saying between the lines. The way they said "exactly", like they were pleased at her response, was unnerving. It sounded like she was being…praised. Or at least, that was what the tone suggested. She shook her head and glanced at the still closed book in front of the Author.

"Why don't I have my happy ending?" she asked in a quiet voice. "If the villains never get theirs and I am no longer evil, why is everything still so difficult?" It wasn't quite self-pitying or defeated, but Regina did sound tired.

"Well. To answer your unspoken question: there is a karmic balance that must be maintained, as you might have already figured. During your brief foray with the so-called 'Queens of Darkness', you learned that they planned on upsetting this delicate balance. Simply put, the heroes, or 'good guys', get their happy endings while the villains, or 'bad guys', do not. You, on the other hand…"

"I am neither hero nor villain." Regina nodded slowly and turned her gaze to the side, studying the blank wall to her left pensively.

"In regards to the karmic balance of good and evil, no, you are not." The Author took a long sip of their coffee and swirled it around a few times before placing the mug down and clasping their hands on the table. "Understand Regina, that while you are no longer the Evil Queen, you can never erase that part of you. The atrocities you committed while in the Enchanted Forest, and the few heavy misdeeds committed in this land, caused an enormous shift in the balance."

"So you're saying I have to make up for all of that…?"

"In short, yes. The road to redemption is a long and winding path, as I am sure you are aware, Regina. But you have stayed the course thus far, and with the continued love and support you receive from others, I trust you will remain on that path."

"Well how long will this take?" Regina asked. She did well to keep the impatience from her tone but it was difficult. It had been a very, very long time since she had considered actively pursuing a happy ending for herself. After all this time, it seemed that the desperation was starting to set in.

"As Snow White said, you will receive your happy ending, but it will take longer than you would like."

"What, I have to be the perfect angel and wait for Robin to show up on my doorstep?"

"No one is perfect, as you should very well know," the Author retorted with a sigh. They quirked an eyebrow and studied Regina with what appeared to be annoyance. "And I don't understand why you continue to want Robin Hood to appear out of thin air and whisk you away to your happy ending…" Regina glared back.

"What are you insinuating? Robin is my soul mate, my True Love! Tinkerbell's fairy dust-"

"Oh, bah. There's a reason why that fool fairy had her wings clipped. Using magic as powerful as fairy dust for something so utterly selfish, and none of her business might I add, is an interference that cannot be tolerated among their kind. That is why the Blue Fairy did what she did," the Author explained with a dismissive wave of their hand.

"Alright, but-"

"And, for the record," they interrupted once more, "A soul mate does not equal True Love."

"It doesn't…?" A look of bewilderment passed over Regina's features and she crossed and uncrossed her legs uncomfortably. This wasn't…

"No. A soul mate is someone you can be close to and connect with to any capacity, but it does not have the same power or force of True Love. A soul mate is a…kindred spirit, shall we say. But love, True Love, is magic." Regina was startled to hear her own words thrown back at her, something she had said so long ago in what was, really, another lifetime. The Author gave a knowing smirk, but she could see the sincerity in their eyes. They believed in this statement, and even after all this time, so did she.

That still left the question of Robin's status in her life.

"But if Robin isn't my True Love then… Who?"

"Ah Regina, that I cannot tell you. It is something you must discover for yourself. However, I can leave you with one piece of advice."

"What? What is it?" she asked urgently, her hands gripping the edge of the table so hard, her knuckles turned white.

The Author looked down at their book for a few moments and played with their pen, giving it some thought. This was truly a rare occasion, as the Author almost never involved themselves in the lives of these 'characters'. But even after everything that happened in this woman's life, they wanted Regina to find her happy ending. It was frustrating to know how close she was but refused to let go of a mere idea instead of accepting what was already in front of her.

…Or behind her.

"It is time you stopped looking forward for something that cannot be. You will find that your happiness lies behind you, and has since the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" Regina asked, her brow furrowed.

"That is all I can say on the matter. Just remember, Regina: only you can choose your fate. It does not depend on some book or what others expect of you. All you have to keep in mind is the karmic balance I mentioned."

"So I am free to make any decision I want…but only the right ones will lead me to my happiness."

"That is correct. However, I do not want you to confuse the 'right' choice with the 'morally right' choice. There are certain cases when 'right' does not necessarily equal 'good'. Every situation is different, but you need to decide which path you will take. Only one will lead you to your happy ending."

"But how will I know what the right choice is?"

The Author smiled at the innocence behind Regina's question. Once upon a time she would have had no problem in trusting herself and knowing exactly what her heart wanted. A part of them felt it was unfortunate that she no longer had such trust and belief, but they also knew that had things played out differently, the Regina before them would be completely different.

If she would have even been there at all.

"Trust in your heart. It will not lead you astray."

"Where did you find that? A book of poetry you happen to have lying about?" Regina gave a short, derisive laugh, but it was only to mask the uncertainty she felt.

"It is merely the truth," the Author replied with a shrug. Tipping their head back and gulping down the rest of their coffee, they placed the mug down and tossed the pen on top of the book. They stood up and ran a hand through their bronze mop of hair. "Now, I do believe our business here is done."

"Wait, I have more questions!" Regina quickly stood up as well and moved towards the Author, hoping they would stay. The Author gave a small smile but slowly shook their head.

"You are an intelligent woman. I'm sure with a little thought you can figure the answers out yourself."

There was a pause and, with a little anxiety coloring her tone, she asked, "Are you going to send me back?" The Author nodded.

"Goodbye, Regina Mills. I truly wish you the best in your endeavours."

"…Thank you."

There was a strong flash of light and Regina scrunched her eyes shut to avoid being blinded by it. Gasping sharply, she suddenly felt her entire body freeze as she was enveloped in a painfully tight bind of magic. It wasn't wholly distressing, as she had endured much worse at cruel hands intending to hurt, but being bound so tightly like this never failed to bring unpleasant memories to the forefront of her mind. She struggled against the bindings to no avail, and when she finally opened her eyes she was surrounded by white.

Suddenly she felt the invisible bindings constricting around her tightly, so tightly Regina was afraid she would be crushed in their vice-like grip as the wind was knocked out of her. It was followed by the sensation of free-falling and her stomach jumped into her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed herself not to panic.

_WHOOMP_

Gasping for air, dark eyes snapped open and took in the familiar surroundings of the Sorcerer's mansion. An intense wave of vertigo washed through her and she fell backwards, unable to stand.

Instead of hitting the ground like she anticipated, two strong arms caught her and held her close to a soft, warm chest. Those same arms encircled her waist and pressed her close, but it wasn't uncomfortable. More than anything she felt safe. She sighed heavily and relaxed her body, keeping her eyes closed but knowing that she would not fall.

"Emma…" she mumbled, her hands reaching instinctively for the ones wrapped around her. They tightened their hold on her and Regina smiled to herself.

"Regina! Are you alright?" a frantic, familiar voice sounded close to her ear. She nodded weakly and felt rather than heard the relieved sigh as a warm breath of air hit her cheek.

"Can you stand?" Emma asked quietly now that she knew Regina was doing relatively well. Regina grunted with the effort but managed to stand mostly by herself even though she was still leaning on the younger woman. Her legs still felt like jelly and her head seemed to have gotten heavier, but Emma remained behind her; her support.

"Hey, take it easy," Emma reprimanded softly. "I don't know what happened or where you went, but it's ok now. You're safe."

Regina nodded again and tilted her head up. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a pair of brilliant green eyes staring back at her. They lit up when she caught their gaze, and the smile that illuminated Emma's face reminded Regina of the smile Emma gave her while in her vault after she had forgiven her.

"I..."

"It's alright. I've got your back, Regina," Emma murmured quietly. "I'll always have your back." She smiled then, a look of pure affection in her green gaze, and Regina felt an all-consuming warmth suffuse her chest.

Of course Emma would have her back. The Saviour had always been there, even when she wanted to push her away. Even when they were at odds with each other, Emma did not hesitate to save her from the fire at Town Hall. Other moments came to mind: the mob after the curse broke, the Wraith, the trigger, and more recently the Chernabog… When Regina stopped to think about it, no one aside from her son believed in and supported her the way Emma did.

Not even Robin.

"I know," she replied with a small smile. Staying like that for a few moments longer, she sighed heavily and shifted a little, testing to see if she could stand completely on her own. Swaying slightly with Emma's hands on her arms, Regina eventually stood and turned around to face Emma. The concerned look she found on fair features warmed her from the inside.

"So? What happened?" Emma asked, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

"Well, I found the Author…"

"You did? Then it worked! We were right," she exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. "I can't wait to tell Henry!" Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out her phone and dialed Henry's number. Regina smirked at Emma's excitement, but after a moment her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, why isn't Henry here with you?" Regina asked. "He didn't wander off, did he?"

Emma looked over and quickly reassured her, "No no, he's alright. It's just that you were gone a long time and eventually I asked him to- Oh, Henry? Yeah, it's me. Look, your mom came back from…wherever, but she told me that she spoke to the Author!" A long pause followed by a sigh and then, "I know, I- _Yes_ , she's fine. I made sure of it. Well she hasn't told me anything yet because I called you. …What do you mean 'why did you call me without information'? I thought you wanted to know that your mother was alright!"

Regina chuckled to herself when she saw Emma pacing and flailing her free arm around as she spoke to their son. From what she could hear, Henry was worried about her and wanted to make sure that everything was ok. And Emma's comment about making sure she was alright was… Regina thought back to the Author's words and wondered if they were right. Perhaps she was looking in the wrong place for her happy ending.

While being with Robin and spending time with him and his son was nice, she realized that it took her away from what mattered most. She didn't need an insta-family with Robin Hood; she had one right here.

She blinked several times in confusion upon her realization. Did she really consider Emma a part of her family with Henry?

"Alright, Kid. Yep. … _Yes_ , I'll call if needed, but we should be heading back soon." A pause. "Al-Alright. Yes. Ok. Say hi to your grandparents for me. Bye." The call ended and Emma grumbled about how pushy Henry could be.

"I blame you," she muttered as she gave Regina a side-glare. Regina raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, and I blame you for his poor eating habits, propensity for attracting trouble, and-"

"Ok, ok. I get it," Emma interrupted in exasperation, rolling her eyes. "Alright, Madame Mayor. Tell me what happened."

Regina paused for a moment. While she was completely willing to retell the events of the past…however long she was gone for, she wasn't going to divulge all of her thoughts. They were something she still needed to sort through and that would take time, not counting the fact that she was slightly troubled by them. If there was any hope of deciphering these feelings, she would have to be completely honest with herself, and that bothered Regina the most.

"Ok. Do you remember all of the theories we came up with in regards to the Author's identity and where they were?"

"Yeah. Some of them were pretty great."

"Yes, well, none of them were accurate. I did not learn too much about the Author themselves, not even a name, but they were certainly not what we expected."

Emma cocked her to the side in confusion, and Regina found herself thinking she looked...cute like that.

"Why do you keep saying 'they'?"

"Honestly? I couldn't determine if the Author was a man or a woman. As I said, they did not give a name. I think they wanted to keep it that way. It was slightly odd, but I respect their wish for privacy," Regina explained. Emma nodded slowly and then shrugged.

"'K, what happened next?"

"When I was...brought over, I saw them sitting at a table with a blank book and pen in hand. They appeared to be writing some kind of story, though I never asked what.

"In any case, we engaged in casual conversation once I overcame my initial shock at succeeding in finding this person. Actually, they attempted to engage in casual conversation. I just wanted to get to the heart of the matter." Regina paused, bemused at her own choice of words.

"And?"

"Patience, Miss Swan," Regina teased as Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, once we began to really converse, I received some of the answers I was looking for, along with answers to questions I did not realize I had…" Regina trailed off as she recalled how news of Robin not actually being her True Love had stunned her.

"Yeah? Did they write you a happy ending? Or promise to, at least? You don't seem very ecstatic right now," Emma remarked casually, though her features were etched in barely hidden concern. Regina gave an almost wistful smile in return as she regarded Emma.

"Actually, I learned that the Author is not responsible for what happens to us," Regina said as Emma's eyes widened. "They simply write down the stories that they feel are important. We make our own destiny, Emma." Forest green eyes lit up in excitement and a wide grin adorned Emma's face. Regina found herself returning that grin without a thought.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Emma said with an almost self-satisfied smirk. "You can do what you want, Regina. No one can tell you what's best for you."

"I know that now, Emma. Thank you." She paused then, and Emma sent her a questioning glance.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just…" Regina was debating with herself whether or not to tell Emma what the Author revealed concerning Robin Hood. She had confided in the younger woman before of course, but this was different. Operation: Mongoose was about finding her happy ending, and they all just assumed that it was tied to Robin as had been suggested before. But now, after this almost startling revelation, Regina felt that she needed to tell someone about it.

"The Author revealed something that I was not prepared to hear," Regina began, looking at the floor as she gathered her thoughts. "It was about Robin." Regina glanced up to gauge a reaction but Emma waited patiently, if a little anxiously.

"Oh. Is everything ok?" Emma asked airily; it sounded almost forced. Regina took notice of this and filed that away for later.

"I am unsure," she admitted. "I believed him to be my True Love, and Tinkerbell's fairy dust labelled him my soul mate. Now though, the Author told me that while he is my soul mate, he is not my True Love."

"That's…" Emma started, but she faltered and looked away. "Wow. I'm sorry, Regina. I know you lo-"

Regina shook her head and Emma stopped.

"Are you sure? As soon as he left with Marian you were acting like the entire world had ended!" Emma blurted out, but she quickly shut her mouth with an audible _click_ , realizing what she just said.

"Is that what you thought?" Regina asked frostily. She was about to reprimand Emma, but when she stopped to think about her recent behaviour, she supposed her reaction was a little…dramatic. Especially given how long she and Robin were actually together.

Not long at all.

And, truthfully, time spent away from the outlaw gave her some clarity, and Regina wondered if she was more in love with the idea of what could have been than what actually was. It was entirely possible.

"Look I just… Never mind. I'm sorry."

Emma shoved her hands into her pockets again and repeatedly hit the toe of her boot against the floor. The noise was distracting, but Regina couldn't find it in her to care. She found it strange that Emma was acting like this, but she did not have the time to dwell on it at the moment.

"Wait… If Robin isn't your True Love, does that mean you don't have one at all?" she asked suddenly, though hesitantly, and gave Regina a cautious look.

"No, I do have one. The Author explained that it's possible to have more than one, actually-"

"What, really?"

"Yes. Now if you would refrain from interrupting any further…" She looked pointedly at Emma. "As I said, I do have a True Love, a True Love with the potential for romance, but it isn't Robin." At Emma's expression she quickly added, "And before you ask, they did not divulge their identity."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" a soft voice asked after several moments of silence. Regina looked at Emma, but said nothing.

"I think we should head back. Henry might be worried," Regina said as she started walking towards the front of the mansion. When she didn't hear a second pair of boots behind her, she turned around and saw Emma rooted where she stood.

"Coming, dear? If not I have other means of getting to-" she frowned as she realized she didn't know where exactly Henry had gone. She assumed it would be Snow and Charming's apartment, but she couldn't be too sure.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm coming. I just- Yeah." Emma shook her head and followed Regina, walking right past her without a glance.

* * *

The car ride back into town was a silent one. Regina was content with it, realizing that she found moments like this with Emma were not awkward or uncomfortable. In fact, she rather enjoyed these quiet moments when she could just be and not have to worry about filling the silence with mindless chatter. Emma always seemed to share that sentiment, but this time she appeared to be struggling with something. Regina couldn't quite figure out what it was, but the thought unnerved her all the same. It didn't sit well with her that Emma looked so uncomfortable; the rhythmic tapping of nervous fingers on the steering wheel was a constant reminder of the younger woman's agitated state. Regina had had enough of it.

"Can you stop that incessant tapping?" she asked, annoyance colouring her tone. Immediately Emma ceased the movement and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Thank you." Emma made a non-committal noise of acknowledgement but said nothing else. Regina looked down into her lap and thought of the time when Henry was hurt and refused to talk about what bothered him. Sparing a glance at the tense blonde next to her, she thought, not for the first time, just how strong the resemblance was between mother and son. At one time it would have infuriated her to notice such similarities, but now she found it almost…endearing.

"Should I be worried you'll drive us off the road?" she quipped, falling back onto old habits to avoid appearing overly concerned. She had a great deal of difficulty admitting to herself how much she cared for Emma, let alone allowing it show for someone else to see.

"We're fine," Emma ground out, keeping her green gaze focused straight ahead. Regina frowned despite having expected such a dismissal. She pushed on.

"I would hope so. Although, I find it slightly unnerving that you refuse to even look at me when I am speaking to you."

"Just watching the road," came the clipped reply. Regina glared at her.

"I also have been in this car with you at the wheel plenty of times before, and I know that you can properly converse with someone and drive at the same time."

Emma grunted her displeasure at this sudden turn of conversation and she glanced at the passenger side, expression clearly showing her irritation. After a few moments she sighed in frustration and slowed down.

"What did you want to talk about?" Emma asked quietly, turning her head slightly to regard her lone passenger.

"You're behaving strangely. I want to know why," Regina stated in an almost disinterested tone. Emma quirked a brow at this.

"What makes you think I'm behaving 'strangely', Madame Mayor?" Emma teased, though the small smile did not reach her eyes.

"For one, you're much more closed off than I am currently used to," Regina began, staring out the window at each passing tree. "I also thought you would show a greater interest in what transpired between me and the Author."

Emma sighed again and leaned back in her seat, resting her fingers on the bottom of the steering wheel as she kept her eyes on the road. She was silent for a few minutes and Regina wondered if she was ever going to respond.

"I figured you would explain more once we got back to my parents' place. Didn't think you would want to tell the whole story more than once." Emma turned her head slightly to the right and continued in a softer voice, "And…this was important to you. I don't want to push too much after everything that's happened. This was for you, Regina. That's all this whole thing was about. I just wanted to give you your happy ending," Emma gave an almost sad smile and returned her gaze to the road. They had just driven back into town and Emma turned the Bug onto Main Street, quickly making her way to the apartment.

Regina was nearly stunned into silence. Thinking about it, a reply like this wasn't so unexpected; how many times had Emma promised to give her a happy ending? One she said she deserved, just like everyone else? However, after meeting with the Author and learning what she did, that powerful _desire_ to find a happy ending for her took on a new meaning. Glancing at the Saviour (sometimes it almost struck Regina how fitting that title was), she came to a sudden realization.

It hit her square in the chest and she inhaled sharply, eyes wide. How could she have been so selfish? So utterly _blind_ to what was going on? Wallowing in despair and self-pity was not what she did. Mourning the loss of a relationship that never even had the chance to start was to be expected, but for the following weeks she remained hopeless and miserable. It was too much.

The time she spent with Robin Hood came to mind. It was…nice. Really, that's all it could be described as. It was also an escape. She had finally found someone who was willing to look past everything she had done, the person she had been, and who was willing to love her despite all of her flaws. He was safe and available at the time, and his son was so adorable, and she _thought_ she had been ready to accept her fate and be with her soul mate.

But, therein lied the issue. She was _never_ one to just accept her fate. She defied it, made her own destiny, bowed to _no one_. In hindsight, it was almost ridiculous to think that simply because she was 'destined' to be with him that they would be happy. Since when had Fate ever made things so easy for her? Every relationship she had was fought for; both parties came out hurt and angry but in the end, differences were put aside, flaws were accepted, and everyone had come out the stronger for it. What was Robin to her, if not some idealistic, easy way out?

"Regina!" a voice cried out from her left, and Regina nearly jolted in her seat as she looked to the side and saw Emma with her seatbelt unbuckled and the door half-open.

"I've been calling your name for the past minute. Are you ok?"

With a nod, Regina swallowed past the lump in her suddenly dry throat and responded, "Yes, I- I'm fine." Giving a weak smile, she unbuckled her own seatbelt and quickly exited the car, slamming the door harder than she had intended. Sweeping past Emma without a sideways glance, she opened the door to the old building and climbed the stairs swiftly.

"Hey!" Glancing over her shoulder at Emma below her, she couldn't help a small, teasing smirk from forming on her lips.

"Having trouble, dear? Perhaps you should try healthier alternatives to bear claws and cheeseburgers." Emma grumbled under breath something indiscernible, but Regina swore she saw a ghost of a smile.

"Let's just get up there."

The short trip up the remainder of the stairs was a quiet one, but unlike the car ride it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable. When they reached the landing, Emma knocked on the door and waited until Charming appeared and opened it. He greeted them with his usual charming grin and stepped aside to allow them entry into the small but homey apartment.

"Mom!" a relatively deep voice called and Regina saw Henry jump up from the couch and run towards her. She was pleasantly surprised when he threw his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, having been subtly hinted at that he was getting too old for such 'childish' displays of affection. She smiled warmly at him and hugged him in turn, delighted that her son was so happy to see her. Of course she knew that he loved her and they had become closer than ever after the Neverland debacle, but there were still moments when self-doubt crept into her mind and planted seeds of worry that she wasn't enough.

"Are you ok? It was kinda cool how you just disappeared in that flash of light and stuff when we activated that spell, but we got really worried when you took so long to come back…" Henry explained, staring at his shoes.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Regina replied with a small smile, smoothing out his hair as she glanced at Emma. She looked away and shrugged her shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant but a faint blush gave her away.

Suddenly Snow White appeared out of the main bedroom after putting baby Neal down, and she grinned when she saw her daughter and Regina standing together with Henry.

"Regina, Emma, you guys are back," she said in way of greeting. She gestured for them to move in towards the sitting area and took a seat in her usual chair while Charming sat in the other. Henry and Regina took the couch as Emma offered to sit on the floor. Once everyone was comfortable, the questions started.

"So? What happened? Did you find the Author?"

"Guys, relax. One question at a time."

"It's alright, Emma." Regina reached out to touch Emma's shoulder in reassurance, but realized what she was doing and ended up awkwardly patting her shoulder instead. Snow, with her annoying tendency to notice such interactions between the two, blinked a few times while subtly narrowing her eyes.

"No, Emma's right," Snow said leaning back in her chair. "Take your time, Regina."

The woman in question stared at her former enemy almost with suspicion, but mentally shook away the unfounded feeling. There was no real reason to harbor such feelings towards Snow; things had ultimately changed between them, perhaps for the better.

"Thank you, Snow," Regina replied, her gaze still heavy on familiar green eyes. Turning to face the rest of the Charming clan (the one she was now, seemingly, a part of), Regina continued. "As I have already explained to Emma, I was somehow transported to, possibly, another realm. It was done through a powerful magic, and while we were inclined to believe that the spell we uncovered would summon the Author, it turns out that the Author summoned _me_."

"Nothing happened to you while you were there, right?" Charming asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He quickly scanned her up and down and added, "You seem fine."

"No, nothing happened to me," Regina responded, internally sighing at Charming's assessment of her current state. "There was no danger, no cause for alarm, although my magic was completely negated while I was in their domain."

"You couldn't use any magic at all?" That was Snow.

"Like I said: completely negated." Regina's annoyance at having to repeat herself was clear in her expression. Snow looked oblivious.

"Were you able to negotiate something with the Author? Did he say anything about giving you your happy ending?" Henry questioned, turning fully to face his mother. Regina's gaze softened and she gave him a small, if sad, smile.

"That's the complicated part," she answered. "And the Author is not a he."

"Oh uh…she."

"According to your mom, the Author doesn't have a gender, Kid," Emma interjected, looking up.

"Oh." Henry blinked a few times and shrugged. "Ok. Why's it so complicated?"

Here Regina faltered, still unsure if she should divulge all of the information she had learned. She had already told Emma, but that was different compared to letting the rest of them know, especially Snow and Charming. She decided to start with the basics.

"Let me explain something first," she began, crossing her legs and leaning back into the couch. "We were all under the impression that the Author was the one who gave us our happy endings, correct?" At the others' nods she continued. "I learned that is not the case. We are, in fact, responsible for finding our own happiness." Snow seemed to brighten up at this.

"If they don't determine what happens in our lives, you can finally find happiness, Regina. You can finally-"

She immediately cut herself off at the glare Regina gave her.

"As I was saying, we create our own happiness." Turning to Henry, she answered his question. "That being said, the Author did tell me where my happiness lies. It is up to me to make the right choices, and in doing so, I will find it."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Regina glanced down to where Emma was sitting and noticed that she was fidgeting with something. She was about to say something else when Charming spoke up.

"Wait. If the Author said that we create our own happiness, how is it that you can 'find' yours?" He looked at his wife and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I thought it would be one or the other. 'Finding' a happy ending implies that it's already there as opposed to making one yourself."

"I think the idea here is it all comes down to choice," Emma interrupted. She looked at both of her parents then. "Everyone has the possibility of getting their own happy ending, right? That means there has to be something there already to be your happy ending. Choice comes in when you actually want to have it. You make the right choices, you work for it, and you'll eventually have your happy ending."

Snow and Charming only looked at each other, silently communicating with just a look. Emma looked up at Regina then and the older woman gave her nod of approval. Henry looked between the two pairs before speaking up.

"Hey Mom, I have something in my room that I want to show you. Wanna come up?" Regina turned to him and at the look he gave her she nodded. They both stood up and made their way to the upstairs, leaving the other three in the living room.

"What did you want to show me, Henry?" Regina asked when they were inside his room. He turned to her and sat on the bed, patting the space next to him. When she sat down, Henry began his questioning.

"What did the Author really tell you?"

"About what?" she asked carefully, though Regina had an idea to what he was referring.

"Your happy ending. What did they say about Robin?"

Regina looked away before countering, "Things have changed. You need not concern yourself with him."

"What do you mean things have changed?" her son pushed. "What did they say?"

Regina looked like she wanted to change the topic of conversation, but Henry stopped her and said, "Don't shut me out, not like last time. I just want to help you."

"I know, Henry, and I'm grateful, but how many 12 year old boys are this interested in their mother's love life?" she attempted to joke, but her smile did not reach her eyes and Henry was not buying it. She sighed then, feeling guilty about pushing her son away. It was a difficult situation, but at the same time she felt that after everything they had been through, he deserved to know the truth. At least, most of it.

"When I asked about Robin, the Author explained that he is not my True Love," she began in a level tone, watching Henry carefully for any sort of reaction.

"I thought he was your Soul Mate. That's what Tinkerbell said, didn't she?"

"Yes, and the Author confirmed that he is. However, they also explained that a Soul Mate and a True Love are two different things."

"So does this mean…you don't have a True Love?" Henry asked cautiously, not wanting to upset his mother if this were the case. Regina smiled at the care he was taking with her, but immediately frowned when she really thought about it. Why was her son, her (not so) little boy, worried about something like this? This was her problem, and she had to deal with it.

Even so, it felt nice to have her feelings validated, if not understood, by someone close to her.

"Did you forget, my little prince? You are my True Love," she said, her eyes bright as she gently nudged Henry with her shoulder. He grinned and nudged her back, but sobered after a few moments.

"You know what I mean, Mom," he countered, looking pointedly at her. Regina nodded slowly, knowing Henry was going to push until she gave a satisfactory answer.

"Yes, I do have a True Love. A _romantic_ one," she answered with a sigh. She stared at the wall in front of her and thought about the Author's words. She had already realized her True Love was someone she knew, and based on what the Author said about her True Love being "behind" her, whatever that meant, it made sense that Robin was not the one she was 'meant' to be with.

"So…just to make sure, it isn't Robin?"

"No, it isn't Robin," Regina answered, eyeing her son suspiciously. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Henry?" she asked, her voice suddenly stern. She did not like the way Henry asked that question.

This time Henry was the one to look slightly uncomfortable in this situation. He had hoped his mother would not pick upon his relieved tone, but he supposed he was more transparent than he thought.

"No, nothing at all," he replied hastily.

"You're a terrible liar."

"It's not a big deal, ok?" the boy huffed. Regina looked up at the ceiling and wondered, not for the first time, when her son had grown to the point when he could be so defiant.

Turning to face him fully, Regina took Henry's hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze.

"If it concerns you and your feelings, it matters to me. I don't want you bottling things up inside."

"Like what you and Ma do?"

"…Yes, like what your mother and I do," she responded softly. "The point is, I want you to be able to come to me if you have a problem or if you need something. Whatever it is, I will always try and help, in any way I can." Regina gave him a reassuring smile, one which Henry returned after a few moments.

"It's just…" he paused then and swallowed through the lump in his throat. "I don't like it."

When Regina realized that he wasn't going to say more without prompting, she asked, "What don't you like?"

"The entire…situation," he began. "I don't like it."

Regina believed he was talking about how things ended with Robin Hood, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Henry. But these things…they happen. I thought I could finally be happy with Robin and the-"

"That's exactly it!" he cried, turning to face Regina, a scowl on his face. Regina reared back, having been caught completely off guard. She was not prepared for a reaction like this.

"What do you mean? I thought-"

"You thought that you needed to be with Robin and his kid to be happy when you have a family right here!" Henry didn't mean to yell, nor did he want to, but he had been holding these feelings in for too long and he couldn't contain them any longer.

"Henry!" Regina wanted to reprimand him because of the tone he had taken with her, but she wanted to let him finish and say whatever he needed to say.

"It's not fair, Mom. We spent so long trying to fix things between us. I forgot about you for an entire year and when we finally defeated Zelena, all you could talk about was Robin and how happy he made you. What about me? I'm your son and you just…" He stopped then, feeling his throat close up from the emotions running through him. Henry glanced at his mother from the corner of his eye, not fully capable of facing her after what he just said.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "It hurt when you said that you were only happy when it was 'just the four of us'. We never spent time together 'just the four of us'. Most of the time you and Robin were…together, I guess, I didn't have my memories. And even after I got them back, that was when Ma brought Marian back with her and you and Robin broke up."

"Henry, I… I had no idea you felt this way," Regina murmured, shame creeping up and swallowing her whole.

"You weren't even together that long and you…you forgot about me. You pushed me away. You didn't even want to see me." Henry looked down at the floor, his ever-deepening voice wavering slightly at the last part, remembering clearly the moment when he received that note.

"Is that why you sounded relieved when I told you he wasn't my True Love?" Regina questioned gently. She wasn't angry with her son, far from it, but she needed to understand.

At his minute nod she visibly slumped where she sat, feeling ashamed of herself for her behaviour. However, she had another question that needed to be answered.

"Then why were you so enthusiastic about Operation: Mongoose? You knew how it came about and what its purpose was."

"It was something that we could do together, just the two of us, like the way things used to be a long time ago. I mean, I love having all of this family, and having two moms instead of just one is crazy but cool, but I still miss doing things just the two of us sometimes," Henry answered, shrugging his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck. "And I thought that if we really did find the Author, then we could fix the bad stuff and make everything ok again. I still wanted you to be happy."

"I suppose I did make it seem like I wasn't happy with you…" Regina mumbled to herself, reflecting on her behaviour since the outlaw had left. It was completely unacceptable, and the more Regina thought about it, the angrier she became at herself.

"Yeah. You did. And it hurt," the boy stated bluntly, bringing Regina back to the conversation at hand. "I think I understand why you were like that, but I hated feeling like I wasn't important anymore. Like yeah, I'm your son and you saved me and you have me, but suddenly I'm not enough anymore."

"Of course you're enough, Henry," she said in a soft voice, feeling a stabbing pain in her chest from her son's declaration. "I love you more than anything, and I am so sorry that I made you feel like anything less." Regina could feel the beginnings of tears prick her eyes and she tried to reign in her emotions before they got the better of her.

"I love you, too, Mom," the younger Mills said, smiling up at his mother. "And I forgive you. I just want you to realize that everything you need is right here. You have a family with us, here, and nothing can change that." Henry looked at his mother with vulnerability in his dark eyes, and Regina's heart broke a little at the earnest look.

"Yes, right here," Regina echoed, wrapping an arm around Henry's shoulders and bringing him close for a tight hug. When he pulled away, she began to wonder what he meant by 'us'.

"Henry, when you spoke of having a family, you mentioned an 'us'. To whom were you referring, exactly?"

Henry actually laughed at her question, and while Regina was delighted to see such a happy expression on his face once more, his reaction puzzled her.

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mom? I wasn't just talking about me being your family. Ma and Grams and Gramps are a part of it, too. I mean, I still miss Dad, but the five of us are a family all the same." Henry grinned at the thought of all of them being together and happy and enjoying life as a real family. Despite all of the history and bad blood between them, the situation had changed. Everything had worked out for the better. His mom was a hero now and was finally fully accepted by his grandparents, and his two mothers were working together now and stronger than ever. Things were finally starting to fall into place.

Regina, on the other hand, was still processing what her son had just said. She knew that she would always have a strange connection to Snow White no matter what happened in their lives, and by extension Charming, so it wasn't too much of a stretch to accept them into her tiny circle with Henry. However, once again the thought of Emma, the Saviour, becoming a true part of her family with their son resurfaced.

Thinking about it, Regina knew that it truthfully wouldn't be too much of an adjustment. They already had lunch together regularly, with Emma even remembering to bring her the right order most times. They worked together so perfectly and were forever going to be in each other's lives because of Henry. And, in spite of their earliest interactions, their relationship had progressed to the point where Emma herself had said that what they had was special. No one else had said something so meaningful to her in what felt like a lifetime.

"I think Ma will be happy about it, too," Henry once again drew Regina from her inner musings with his thoughts, and she looked at him curiously.

"What makes you say that?"

"She's always been there, you know. Even from the beginning when you two didn't get along, she still tried her best to make things work well enough. And after she broke the curse and everyone remembered who they really are, she never let anything happen to you. I did make her promise to keep you safe, but I think she genuinely wanted to do it for herself after a while." Henry looked deep in thought at this, and Regina simply stared at her son.

"Come to think of it," he continued, having come to some sort of revelation, "Ma's always been behind you when you're in trouble. She's always tried to help you, even when you didn't want it." He turned to her then and added, "At this point, I think she really likes you."

Regina was stunned silent.

"Mom? You ok?" Henry asked, looking at her worriedly. She had spaced out and she wore a completely blank look, which was really unlike her.

Regina turned with a start towards her son, eyes wide from her shocking revelation. She cleared her dry throat and patted his arm, attempting to give a reassuring smile.

"Yes dear, I'm fine. After everything that's happened today, I think the exhaustion is finally settling in."

"Maybe you should go back home then, get some rest," a voice suggested. Henry and Regina looked to the doorway and saw Emma leaning against the frame, arms crossed and an adoring smile on her lips.

"Emma." Regina didn't know why she said her name. It was almost like a reflex at this point. Emma's smile widened.

"Oh hey Ma. What're you doing up here?"

"Just checking up on you two. Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine," Regina answered. She still felt a little shaken, but it was starting to wear off. She pushed the thoughts away for a moment, preparing to deal with them on her own time.

"Good. I'll take you home, Regina?"

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

"Happy to help," Emma responded, flashing a grin. Turning to Henry, she said, "Hey Kid, why don't you go home with your mom tonight? Keep an eye on her."

"Emma, it's alright, you don't-"

"No, I can hang out with him any time. He should go with you," Emma interrupted. Regina stared at the Sheriff and saw that she wouldn't budge on the matter. She then asked Henry, "Do you want to come home with me?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and replied, "Yeah, of course. Ma's right. I should make sure you're ok."

"Then it's settled. Go say bye to your grandparents, Henry, and we'll meet you downstairs," Emma instructed. Offering a bright smile, the younger Mills got up from the bed and exited the bedroom, leaving the two women alone once again.

"Thank you, Emma," Regina offered quietly, standing up from the bed as well. Emma merely waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. It's been a long day and you deserve a break, don't you think?"

Nodding in agreement, Regina made her way downstairs, Emma following.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm going to take these two home," she announced, putting an arm around Henry's shoulders and pulling him into her side.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Charming asked, looking from Emma to Regina.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and a longer few weeks. I think it's finally starting to catch up to us." Regina looked at Emma as she processed her response, not missing the way Emma said 'home' and 'us' despite not talking about herself.

"Alright honey, we'll see you later?" At Emma's confirming nod, Snow added, "Drive safe. And I hope to you see you two soon," she directed towards Regina and her grandson. Henry voiced his agreement while Regina stayed silent, her mind attempting to catch up with everything that had taken place.

"Regina?"

"Ah, yes, soon. Goodbye Snow, Charming." Regina offered her famous politician smile and hurried out the door. Snow and Charming looked at each other, then at Emma, their gazes questioning.

"Like I said, it's been a long day," their daughter commented with a shrug. Snow raised an eyebrow while Charming nodded. Snow suspected that Emma knew what was bothering Regina but said nothing further on the matter. She felt that whatever problem they were facing would work itself out.

Although, she had a sneaking suspicion it would happen sooner than she thought.

* * *

After making a latte and gulping half of it down immediately, the Author let out a contented sigh and wiped their mouth the back of their hand. Setting the half-full mug down on the bar, they walked over to one of the bare walls and, after staring at nothing in particular for a few moments, snapped their fingers. Immediately a large square mirror with a simple border materialized in the middle of the wall.

The Author looked at themselves in the mirror, scrutinizing their appearance briefly, before the image started to shimmer and transform. Instead of their reflection staring back at them, an image of Emma and Regina standing together outside of 108 Mifflin Street had taken shape.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the Author muttered. They could see the two women were speaking to each other, but they could not hear a word being exchanged. Frowning, the Author tapped lightly on the border twice. Suddenly the voices of Emma and Regina rang clearly.

_"…matter now, does it?"_

_"Are you sure, Regina?"_ Emma looked concerned, as usual, and the Author smirked.

Regina simply nodded in response. _"Yes. There is nothing I can do about it now, and I believe the Author."_ Emma did not look entirely convinced.

 _"You seemed so adamant about it though…"_ She glanced down and shoved her hands in her jean pockets. _"I just want-"_

She was suddenly interrupted by her cell phone ringing as the theme from Pirates of the Caribbean started playing. She scowled and pulled it out only to hit the ignore button. Regina raised an eyebrow as did the Author.

 _"You aren't going to answer that?"_ Regina had guessed who it was simply by the ringer, and she did not look happy about it.

 _"This is more important."_ Regina couldn't hide her smile and the Author grinned.

_"What were you going to say?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"You said you wanted something before you were…rudely interrupted."_ The Author leaned in closer, studying the two women as they conversed. It was always fascinating to see them interact, ever since the beginning. Constantly getting into each other's personal space, the intense gazes, passionate declarations, and the electricity between them could have powered the entire town. It was a sight to see.

The Author could see Emma's gaze fall from Regina's eyes to…

 _"I just want you…to be happy."_ Forest green eyes once more met dark brown ones and the Author's eyes widened.

"How bold," they said aloud.

Their eyes widened even further when they noticed Regina looked almost…bashful? This was an extremely rare occurrence. The Author had not seen Regina like this since days long past.

 _"Emma, I-"_ She stopped herself then. The older woman seemed to be deliberating something, and a few moments later she gave Emma a small smile.

_"If you aren't busy tomorrow evening, would you like to come for dinner?"_

_"Oh, uh, dinner?"_ Emma appeared mildly confused, presumably having expected something other than a simple dinner invitation. The Author was only half surprised.

_"Yes, dinner. Though it will be a family affair, Henry was planning on staying the night with a friend of his. You are more than welcome to stay after, if you would like."_

There was a long pause where neither woman said anything. The Author let out a low whistle.

"'Family time', huh?"

_"Emma?"_

_"Yeah! I mean, uh, yes. Yes, I would love to stay with you. Stay after. After dinner."_ Regina chuckled at Emma's apparent inability to articulate her thoughts and gave her one last smile. _"I expect to see you tomorrow evening at 5:30 sharp. Don't keep me waiting."_ Then she turned and started making her way inside.

Emma's eyes brightened as she grinned and shoved her hands in her back jean pockets.

 _"Don't worry. I'll be there."_ Regina glanced over her shoulder and smirked.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Saviour."_

The Author was silent for a long minute. They waved their hand in front of the mirror and the image disappeared, once again showing their own, satisfied expression. Swiftly turning on their heel, the Author strode towards the bar, grabbed their half-drunk latte, downed the rest of it in one shot, and made their way towards the round table in the middle of the room.

Flopping down onto their chair, and with a flourish of their hands, a familiar book appeared on the table in front of them. The gold lettering of _Once Upon a Time_ flashed up at them and a pen appeared in their left hand. They opened up the book and flipped to the last page. Snapping their fingers twice, several more blank pages attached themselves rapidly to the spine of the book.

Turning to the first blank page, they smiled down at the book.

"I can finally begin." Leaning forward and putting pen to paper, they began to write.

_'Once upon a time there lived an Evil Queen. Despite her title, she was not always evil…'_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Originally this was supposed to be about 4,000 words, but then it tripled in size and turned into this monster. I'm quite proud of it though. 
> 
> A few quick things:
> 
> 1) Yes, I mentioned that the Author is genderless three times in this story. However, I just wanted to make sure that people paid attention to it. As a non-binary individual, I feel it's necessary to gently remind others that yes, agender/non-binary people do exist.
> 
> 2) I don't like Outlaw Queen, but I didn't want to just start slamming it left and right in this story. To me, it's incredibly tacky to make your fanfiction sound like a personal rant so I wanted to treat this with as much respect and delicacy as possible. I think I achieved that.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
